1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar-to-thermal energy converters and more specifically to such converters which effect tracking of the sun to maximize energy conversion.
2. Prior Art
Dynamic sun trackers are well known and rely upon such things as silicon solar cells attached to the solar collector and sensing the sun's position by comparing output voltage or current from the cells and controlling mechanical trackers which adjust the collector's orientation until the output voltages or currents from the solar cells are balanced indicating identical insolation and proper aiming of the collector. Such dynamic trackers are expensive and power consuming.
Static collectors usually have low efficiency except when they face the sun directly, a condition that exists for only a short period of time each day and is optimal only in one predetermined annual season.
A search of the prior art has revealed the following patents and literature; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,994,279 (Barak), 3,990,914 (Weinstein, Lee), 3,915,128 (Rineer), 3,951,128 (Schoenfelder), 3,321,012 (Hervey).
Sales Brochure entitled "THE HOTLINE FIXED POSITION CONCENTRATING SOLAR COLLECTOR" published by Aerco, 415 North Main, Sigourney, Ia. 52591.
Of this prior art the most pertinent to this invention are the Hervey patent and the Aerco sales brochure. Both of these disclosures fail to show the fluid-carrying tube supported by a heat absorbing fin. Instead, in such prior art the fluid-carrying tube extends down to the surface from which it is supported and the un-insolated portion of the tube, or duct, can and does act as a radiator of the heat stored in the fluid contained within the tube or duct. Such radiation reduces collector and converter efficiency.
It is an object of my invention, therefore, to provide a static sun-tracking solar-thermal energy converter of high efficiency.
It is a further object to provide a highly efficient solar-energy collector which is inexpensive to fabricate and is reliable in its operation.